


sensitive [oikawa tooru]

by himitsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, Seijou, Stuck in a locker, nsfw but also sfw, question mark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsukki/pseuds/himitsukki
Summary: oikawa discovers your weakness while being inside tight spaces. oh, and you’re also hiding from the other third years while pressed up against each other, doing your absolute best to keep quiet.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	sensitive [oikawa tooru]

**Author's Note:**

> based on "trapped inside the locker with oikawa" on youtube! 
> 
> ✦ pairing: oikawa tooru ⭒ fem!reader  
> ✦ genre: humor?? am i blind if i say that there’s a hint of fluff in this?? ah, does this even count as nsfw if there’s only a ton of sexual tension between u and oikawa hmm about 95%, maybe? nothing explicit tho  
> ✦ warnings: mentions of sexual thoughts, sexual tension (like i mentioned just two lines above this), sexual innuendos, everything’s sexual with oikawa like let’s be real  
> ✦ word count: 3,625 words of sexual tension (okay i’ll stop now)

only two more weeks before the spring high preliminary tournament starts. 

the team has been training extra hard for the past month to have a chance against their seemingly invincible longtime rival, shiratorizawa academy. as if their standard three hour practice from three to six pm wasn’t enough, the rest of the third years have joined their captain, oikawa tooru, in practicing an extra hour in preparation for the competition. it’s their last tournament, their last opportunity to go to nationals, their last chance to make their goal possible in their high school career. 

oikawa, in particular, has been ending his practice later than everyone else’s for the recent half of the month, and you’ve willed yourself to stay as late as he does to look after him and forcibly push him out of the gym the very millisecond the time on your phone displays seven pm.

last time you checked, however, it was already half past seven in the evening. the guards who were doing their check up rounds before closing the school had finally convinced the four third years to stop practicing and go home on their third stop by the gym, and by that time, you were too tired to change outside in the girl’s bathroom near the gym due to how late it is already.

usually, you don’t change inside this gym’s changing room for girls since that room has been barely kept clean and tidy. in the three years that you’ve been in aobajousai high school, and in the three years that you’ve spent four hours (or so) a day inside this very gym, you’ve only ever been the female member inside the four walls of this very facility, and as the sole female of this club, you’ve only ever went inside the girls changing room every month to check it’s state of cleanliness.

you’d think that the male volleyball club would try to get help from other students in cleaning the slightly-larger-than-average gym and managing their players, but as you witness the yearly attempts of the club’s recruitment for another managerial position, no one has ever been approved by both of the coaches nor the majority of the club members. 

except you, of course. who else would be alone in this dusty changing room that no one else has used for three years or more? 

you stripped off your white shirt, wiping off the light film of sweat from your shoulders and upper back with the sullied piece of clothing, then picked up your white button down top from the bench in front of you and slipped your arms through the sleeves quickly, not wanting to catch a cold right before an important event in your life. you started to button from the lower middle, unbothered to wear your uniform properly because, well, you’re on your way home. it seems like a waste of energy to close every button in this shirt when you’re going to take it off in your house anyway. 

you’ve barely buttoned up to your chest when you hear a door being opened and closed, loud and clear; the sound of the door’s latch bolt sliding into the latch strike crisp in your ears. it sounded too clear for your taste, so you turned around and saw oikawa, his back to your front, in the middle of taking off his shirt in the same room as you. wait a minute _, why is_ he _in the girl’s changing room? there’s barely any people in their changing room right now, so why is he here?_

caught up in your thoughts, you still with your hands still clutching your half open top and your spandex shorts clinging tightly onto your legs. you don’t notice oikawa take off his shirt completely and turn to look around, and you don’t notice him widen his eyes and open his mouth because _holy shit, you’re alone and practically half naked in front of him_. 

it’s not like he hasn’t thought about it before; he can’t deny that his crush on you since the first year may have contributed to his, uhm, _imaginative_ and _creative_ thoughts about you late at night. it doesn’t help that you’ve grown so close to him, especially since you spend half of the day with him as his classmate and as his manager of the volleyball club. 

he catches himself before he spends too much time staring at you, and coughing awkwardly to get your attention. you blink as you do, shaking your head as if it’ll physically get rid of the thoughts from your mind and quickly turn back around and start buttoning up the remainder of your shirt. 

“what are you doing here?” you asked, your voice low but loud enough to reach his ears, cutting through this somewhat tense air between and all around you. internally pushing away your shock, you grab your skirt from the bench and slip it on awkwardly in silence when you don’t hear anything from his end of the room. _well, he’s definitely not making it easier for both of us._

you sighed and turned around with your hands clasping the latch on your skirt closed and pulling the side zipper shut. 

“what are you doing here,” you repeated your question to him. it seems to pull him out of his thoughts, and being the cheeky fucker that he is, he responds with _me? oh, i’m just taking off my clothes. i don’t want to get a cold, you know?_

are you gonna tell me why you’re here or do i have to punch the answer out of you?“ you asked him rhetorically, animatedly punching your right hand to your open left palm rhythmically as you slowly stepped closer to the famous captain-setter of seijou. oikawa flinches at the sound of your fist slapping against your palm; he holds both of his arms out in front of him to distance and physically limit you from getting closer to him.

“no— please don’t misunderstand, i mean no harm!” he almost shouts at you, the tone of his voice high and almost whiny.

“somehow, i doubt that.”

"why?!” he groans at you, stuttering over his words and taking a few steps back when you reach his outstretched hands. with your right hand on your hip and your left arm dangling by your side, you try to best to shoot an intimidating glare at the male in front of you.

“it sounds like an excuse. start explaining. _now._ ” he flinches and steps backward, but his back meets the cold wall of the room and he’s now cornered in his place.

“i’m not here to do anything bad, i swear!” you continue to glare at him with forceful, inquisitive eyes and a slight tilt of your head; he starts babbling a few seconds later, telling you how the third years are bullying him and that he just wants to change clothes without being attacked physically or verbally, so he runs away from them and takes refuge here. “i’ve changed here a couple of times already, so i’m surprised that you’re here.”

“it seems like a waste of time if i walked back outside,” you hummed dismissively. you stop glaring at him and oikawa lets out a sigh of relief, dropping his outstretched arms back to his sides and slumps against the wall. 

“it’s kinda funny though,“ you start, walking back to other end of the room to retrieve your things. ”i bet girls would kill for this opportunity. kinda sounds like a plot of a shoujou manga,“ you joked to him. 

“ _just_ a shoujou manga?“ he asks, six feet away from you now. with your back to his front, you don’t see nor _hear_ him walk over the distance between you. instead, he surprises you by whispering directly into your ear from right behind you; you barely register the sudden heat of his body pressing flush to your back as you bent down slightly to pick up the discarded pair of tracksuit pants on the floor.

 _“how about we turn this ‘shoujou manga’ into a different, more mature genre?_ “

the contrasting feeling of his slightly cold lips and the hot, humid wispy breaths as he whispers on your ears has your mind going blank and your brain going into overdrive at the same time. 

ex- _excuse me? what?_

oikawa notices your reaction and smirks to himself. he just finished his four and a half hour intense practice, and his mind has been flooded with the thought of the upcoming tournament for the past three and a half months, but right now, all he can think of is how surreal it feels like to have one of his late-night fantasies play out in real life.

… well, sort of. 

breaking out of your thoughts (not that you had any), you quickly turned around and pushed the male away from you. you tucked your chin close to your left shoulder, shielding your face away from him as you feel the cheeks on your face slowly growing hotter. 

“stupid, what the fuck are you saying, shittykawa?!“

“[name]-chan, my arms are _so_ sore right now. can you pull the waistband of my pants down for me?“

“you little piece of shit— _come here!_ “ you growled at him as you opened the nearby locker and pull out a mop, swinging it at him, but he dodges your attempted attacks easily. when he sees that you stopped trying to hit him for a second, he takes his chances and grabs the end of the stick, pulling it behind him and, in return, pulling you close to him. you lose your balance, falling directly into his chest. you both fall to the ground, though, and he softens his fall by placing his hands behind him just in time, and you place your arms on his shoulders in panic while falling. 

“now, now, [name]-chan. don’t go falling for me during times like this.”

“i will _kill you—_ “

“hmm? _kiss_ me, you say?“

“you insufferable brat!“ you reach to wrap your little hands around his neck in an attempt to choke him, but before you realize your actions—

“oh, [name]-chan, slow down there! i imagined this part to go at the end where we— “ he stops himself when you both hear loud footsteps on the other side of the wall. you exchange looks and quickly move to stand up. he manages to pull you inside the locker just as the doorknob begins to jiggle, and you barely had time to grab your discarded clothing and the mop to hide with you inside. oikawa closes the door shut just in time for the only three other possible students left in this campus, in this very gym, to step in the changing room.

"oikawa?” you hear hanamaki call out to him loudly at the end of the room, “you here?”

“i heard noises here just earlier,“ iwaizumi comments. they grow silent, but their footsteps are loud and booming amidst the quietness of the room.

“where did you think he’d ran off to?” _in here, in this locker that barely fits us both,_ you answer back at matsukawa in your head. the person they’re looking for has both of his arms on each side of your head, caging you in with not only his arms, but also with his intense stare from above you. you’re grasping the mop along with the clothes tightly in your hands in between you, but that doesn’t stop him from pressing tightly against you; the stick of the mop digs slightly in his abdomen and in the middle of your lower chest, but you don’t notice the pain when you’re too focused and caught on his hypnotizing gaze. 

“don’t make any noise,” he instructs to you lowly. you feel the vibration from his chest to your own, and it sends goosebumps trailing down your arms. “if you do, they’ll find us here.” he leans his head lower towards yours, placing his mouth back where it was just a few minutes ago. 

“if we stay silent, they’ll probably get out soon,” he whispers, and you involuntarily shiver at the feeling of his breathe on your ear. 

“stop that, you’re tickling me,” you try your best to keep your voice steady as you tell him that while looking straight into his eyes, as if you were challenging him. on what exactly, you aren’t sure— but you feel like you’re losing to him right now, and you do _not_ like it. 

“ _you’re_ tickling me with _your_ hair.”

“well, _sorry_. you’re pressing up against me, you know—”

“ _well, sorry,_ “ he mimics you. “this locker is really tiny for both of us!” you stay silent after that, hearing someone’s footsteps growing louder and seeing them pass by the locker through the tiny slits at the top. you hold in your breath when they stop and stand just a few feet away from the locker, but oikawa doesn’t see this because his back is towards their direction.

“is it because i stink?“ he asks. you don’t see well in the dark, but you swear that his eyebrows move up as if he’s taking offense to you holding your breath.

"no, you idiot! they just stood outside the locker for a few seconds.” you whispered loudly to him, deeming it safe when you see iwaizumi (you identified him when you saw his dark hair through the slits) move away right after oikawa’s question. ”also, you don’t stink, you’re just _sticky.”_

"well maybe it’s because i just practiced volleyball for four hours—" 

"oh like i don’t see you practice volleyball for four hours everyday?”

“be quiet!”

“ _you’re the one who pulled me into this locker!!_ ”

“sorry,” he apologizes with a small sigh, turning his head and looking away from you as he does. he’s silent after that, and you return to listening for the trio’s footsteps and trying to peek through the narrow openings of the locker when you hear him speak up once again. 

“for us to be inside this small locker, it kind of makes me excited." 

"ha?” you growled at him. even with the limited amount of light passing through the slits, you see how intensely he’s looking down at you. you feel like an animal being preyed upon, and you reluctantly dodge his eyes, the feeling of being caged by him creeping once again.

“don’t bother hiding,” you _feel_ him smirk. “we’re so close that i can feel your heart beat. _you can feel my heart beat too, right_?” you don’t trust your voice to answer him verbally, so you shook your head slightly, still looking away from him. you feel him shift his right arm to pull your right hand separate from the stick of the mop (which you were still grasping unto very tightly) and slowly guides your hand towards the middle of his chest. “here, touch it. it'’s beating faster than usual.“ you feel how deep he’s breathing, and how slow and controlled it is compared to your own. you hear the soft thudding of his heartbeat with your hand, but it’s powerful enough to render you speechless for a moment.

"see? it’s fast, isn’t it?”

“yeah, but isn’t it because we’re, i don’t know, _hiding in a locker?_ ”

“true, but it’s also because of you,” he responds easily and immediately, as if he had already prepared that answer in his head or as if the response just came naturally to him. _honestly, it could be either of the two._

“it’s a shame that it’s so dark in here, i want to see your expression right now.” he nears his face back to your own, this time dropping his head on your shoulder and turning his head to look up at you. “but i’m sure your ears must be so red, your face must be so cute right now.”

he’s really killing you with this position, because he’s breathing in your ear _and_ your neck, and you can’t help but shiver once again in response. he breathes in and lets out a syllable because stopping himself, hearing the trio outside exit the girls changing room with groans and complaints on their lips. you almost let out a big, audible sigh when you hear the door open again. in a blink of an eye, the room grows dark and the sound of the door shutting once again echoes through. 

oikawa, still on your shoulder and his mouth close to your ear, exhales shakily. you try your best to suppress your reaction as you hear him continue. “i can’t believe they shut the lights off,” he mutters under his breath. “d'you think they locked it?”

“i-i’ll go check—”

“wait,” he places his other hand on your other shoulder. oh, if you weren’t before, now you’re _definitely_ trapped _._ “they might come back here. let’s wait for a few more minutes.“ his hand is on one side of your shoulder, his head is on the other and is blocking your body from the exit, and to top it off, he has one of your hands hostage, placed on his chest with his larger hand on top of yours while your other hand is clutching tightly to a mop and your clothes.

_fine, it’s not like i can move anyway._

thus, you spend the next few minutes in silence. oikawa notices that you shiver every time he exhales, and being the absolutely _tease_ that he is, he decides to blow: one light, but long, consistent blow directly into your ear. you can’t help but squirm against him, but he holds you captive in his arms. 

"hmm? _what is this_ , are you weak against this type of thing?” he drops his head back to your shoulder, feeling his lips move against your neck into a smirk. “if you let out your voice, they’ll find us here. endure it, [name].” he stops.

then he blows once again. 

“stop that,” your voice cracked.

“sorry, but you’re so cute.” he giggles lightly, rubbing the side of his face against your neck like some sort of humanized version of a cat headbutting against his owner. “i want to tease you more, but they’ll wonder where we are if we take too long.” slowly, he moves away from you, and with the feeling of his body separating from yours, you’ve now returned consciousness and finally loosened your grip on the mop. no doubt, your left palm is red and white all the same due to how tightly you’ve been gripping the mop and your clothes. 

oikawa peaks through the slits of the locker, pushes it gently when he deems it safe to go out, then hops out of the locker. he turns around and offers you a hand, but it’s so dark that you don’t noticed. his eyes have adapted to see well in the dark due to the all nighters he pulls to watch his opponents’ recorded games. 

you feel a hand grasp yours and pull you towards the room. you almost stumble and fall to the ground if it weren’t for oikawa standing right in front of you; instead of your face meeting the ground, your cheeks collide on a solid chest, and your arms unknowingly wrap around his waist. the hand that tugged on yours earlier is now placed on your upper back, securing you tightly inside his arms once again. 

“w-what…”

“be quiet for a while, they might’ve heard something." _i don’t hear anything, though._ you try your best to listen outside for any possible audible sound, but you can’t heart anything. _ah, whatever. if he can see better than me in the dark, then maybe he has better hearing than me, too._

 _”_ my heart’s beating so fast right now, _“_ he says out of the blue. you tilt your head up at him, your chin resting against his chest, but even in this distance, you can barely make out the details of his face. "oi, don’t make such a face this close.” he lets you go, but grabs his hand back onto yours. slowly, you both walk towards the door. he stops for a moment, and you can kind of see him place his right ear to the door, trying to hear if there’s any sound from outside.

“i think we can go out now. you go out first, i still have to change.” he opens the door slightly, sneaking a peek out and opens it further when he sees and hears no one out. “here you go.”

you were able to take a few steps outside before oikawa clamps a hand on your shoulder and blows into your ear once again. you feel your face grow hotter, and you feel the shivers run down your spine in slow motion. you’ve shivered so many times today but you still aren’t used to the feeling of it. \

you turn your head to look at him, but your eyes are still adjusting to the light, so your vision blurs for a few seconds before sharpening to the sight of oikawa smirking down at you; the light accentuates his features nicely, and you’re reminded of the fact that _he’s still shirtless before you._

 _“i knew it,"_ he murmurs. "i knew you made a cute face.” he boops your nose lightly with his index finger and turns you back around. he leans into your ear once again, but this time he’s right behind you. he murmurs directly into your ear, his voice low and husky and raspy all at the same time, “i know your weakness now, but don’t try to show that face to anyone else, okay? only i get to attack you and see you like that before me.

from now on, i’ll go all out on you. _be prepared, okay?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on quotev [numblyinspired] and on tumblr [himitsukki]!


End file.
